Wide Awake
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Since I'm on a roll with Songfics...here's another!


I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<p>

Elina slowly fluttered her eyes open to see herself lying on a bed of the lushest green grass she had seen in only one place .Standing up she saw the forest she'd called home for years around her .She smiled and began to run around , feeling back at home .She looked back and saw her friends and crush with her ...

I'm wide awake  
>Yeah, I was in the dark<br>I was falling hard  
>With an open heart<br>I'm wide awake  
>How did I read the stars so wrong?<br>I'm wide awake  
>And now it's clear to me<br>That everything you see  
>Ain't always what it seems<br>I'm wide awake  
>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long<p>

She looked back again and saw darkness begin to consume the forest all around her .Elina stopped running and screamed for her friends but heard nothing .She ran as the dark wall came closer only to fall .She felt her heart-break as she realized all who she loved had vanished into the darkness .She began running again and looked to the Lumino ores ,pleading silently for someone to save her .She closed her eyes , seeing that all she had ever thought of life was wrong .Her life was but a dream .

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
>I wish I knew then<br>What I know now  
>Wouldn't dive in<br>Wouldn't bow down  
>Gravity hurts<br>You made it so sweet  
>'Til I woke up on<br>On the concrete

Elina wished she had realized it sooner .Her foot got caught in a tree root and she fell hard against the concrete hard rocks beneath her .She wiped away the tears and small blood trail from the bite on her lip .She looked up to see the wall of Darkness surround her .She staggered to stand up and ran with a limp .

_[Chorus]_  
>Falling from cloud nine<br>Crashing from the high  
>I'm letting go tonight<br>Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

Cracks began appearing in the ground beneath her .She gasped and stopped too late as she fell from her home-her heaven and cloud 9- into a place she had dreaded entering her whole life...The Deep Caverns...

I'm wide awake  
>Not losing any sleep<br>I picked up every piece  
>And landed on my feet<br>I'm wide awake  
>Need nothing to complete myself, no<p>

She fell against the blackened and burnt ground with a tear-stained face .Around her was the Darkbane .She picked herself up and stood tall , getting ready to fight .Behind her small waves of light radiated and the Darkbane retreated in fear at her will to stay alive and the fierceness in her soul .

I'm wide awake  
>Yeah, I am born again<br>Out of the lion's den  
>I don't have to pretend<br>And it's too late  
>The story's over now, the end<p>

She looked around and saw the place she had fallen from .She felt a new strength enter heart as she climbed back up .Ignoring the scrapes on her hands she continued ,dodging attacks from the Darkbane and Brimmstone .

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
>I wish I knew then<br>What I know now  
>Wouldn't dive in<br>Wouldn't bow down  
>Gravity hurts<br>You made it so sweet  
>'Til I woke up on<br>On the concrete

She reached the top once more .One she was almost there ,a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up .She looked at the person ad almost fell back into the Deep Caverns .

''Twist...''He pulled her up with all his strength , but she simply rolled her eyes .She could defy gravity from the way she was feeling .Elina let go of his hand and managed to get back to the grassy lands .She covered her mouth to see the lands almost destroyed..

_[Chorus]_  
>Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)<br>I'm crashing from the high  
>I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)<br>I'm falling from cloud nine

Elina closed her eyes and let her emotions just melt away .She felt like she was back in the Deep Caverns .She walked into the lands scarred by fires and using a small orb of light began healing the home she'd know all her life .It began working and she handed an orb to Twist , who helped as best as he could .

I'm wide awake  
>Thunder rumbling<br>Castles crumbling  
>I'm wide awake<br>I am trying to hold on  
>I'm wide awake<br>God knows that I tried  
>Seeing the bright side<br>I'm wide awake  
>I'm not blind anymore...<p>

She felt wide awake .She finally understood her place in Slugterra .She looked at the cidatel , the castle for an evil king .She frowned and a small storm clouded it from her sight , but she could hear as it crumbled to the ground . She cried .Everyone knew how much she had tried to just be thought of as...as normal .Now though...She was no longer blind to what she was supposed to do .

I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)<br>I'm crashing from the high  
>You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)<br>I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake

She closed her eyes...and when she opened the saw the worry filled ones of a certain Shane .

"Eli...?Wh-What's wrong?" She choked out .Her throat was dry and lips cracked .She caught a quick look at herself in a mirror and saw her hair a huge mess and tear stains running down her face .

"Ugh! I look like a nightmare!" She groaned and suddebly realized .

"Let me guess...I woke you with yet another one of my nightmares?" She sighed .Eli looked at her and nodded .

"But...you're ok now...You're safe with us..."

"*Smiles*I'm wide awake and hear ya loud and clear Eli..."


End file.
